Let's Get Along
by WhatDragsYouUnder
Summary: Iruka is a fifth grade teacher with his 'son' Naruto who fight's with Sasuke in his class. When Iruka has a meeting with Sasuke and his guardian, Kakashi, he finds himself in an interesting situation. All he wanted was to get the kids to get along. But maybe something else will come out of this.
1. Meeting The Devil

"Iruka" Almost spilling his mug of tea, Iruka glares as a young blonde runs into his classroom.

He sighs as he puts down his hot drink. "What is it Naruto?"

"I'm bored when can we go home? I want Ramen for dinner tonight." Naruto held up his fists and bounced in excitement. He smiled brightly up at his Sensei who eventually smiled back.

Patting Naruto's head Iruka turned back to some paper work he had been trying to get through. "Once we are done with the meeting we will go out for Raman, but _only_ if you behave. Got it?" Naruto pouted. "C'mon Naruto. I'm sure once Sasuke and his parent get here it'll go by real quick."

Naruto crossed his arms and plopped down into a chair by Iruka behind the desk. Iruka had been his parent since Naruto was born. His dad died in a car wreck, and his mother dies at child birth. He didn't find it unbearably sad since he hadn't known them. Besides, he loved Iruka and Iruka took care of him. In a way Iruka was like a mom and a dad to him. And as of this year, he had become Naruto's fifth grade teacher.

"Knock-knock, anyone home?" Iruka looked up from his paper work to see a tall, lean, white haired man. He wore torn blue jeans and a cotton grey sweater. He had a light scar across his eyes. It was practically invisible seeing that Iruka couldn't rip his own eyes from the man's misty hazel eyes.

The man took a step in revealing Sasuke standing behind him looking just as bored as Naruto. "Iruka sensei?" Iruka stood and nodded. The white haired devil had a hint of a smirk as he walked the rest of the way in while Sasuke reluctantly followed. "My name is Kakashi, I'm Sasuke's legal guardian."

Iruka stuck out his hand and Kakashi accepted it, they shook hands and both sat down on either sides of the desk. "You can just call me Iruka." He uncontrollably found himself smiling brightly.

Sasuke remained standing instead of taking a seat. Naruto made a face at Sasuke and in return Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him. Kakashi elbowed Sasuke, and Iruka gave Naruto a warning glare.

"As you can see Sasuke and Naruto have been bickering back and forth to the point that it has interrupted class. I was hoping that we could all meet and try to talk this out. Normally we would just start giving you guy's detention but I pulled some strings and now we have a meeting to figure something out." Iruka explained in a business-like voice.

"I agree, that sounds like a good enough idea." Iruka smiled brightly again at Kakashi's praise. His voice was low and enchanting. "We should let them fight it out right here and now."

Iruka only stared at Kakashi stunned and trying to figure out if he heard him correctly. "Hey Iruka! I'm okay with that." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"Hn, this will be fun." Sasuke smirked which caused Naruto to growl.

"Absolutely not! That is most definitely not what I had in mind." Kakashi laughed and Iruka found himself glaring at him. Kakashi smirked deviously at Iruka, with a heavy heav Iruka looked away and cleared his head. "Let's start with trying to figure out why you to constantly pick at each other. Sasuke you can go first."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto mumbled something hateful. Sasuke stared at the blonde for a few moments before answering. "For starters he just makes it way to easy." Naruto growled. "not needing to mention the fact that he's messy, loud, obnoxious, and he's the one that picks the fights."

Iruka nodded and played with the cap on his pen. "It sounds to me like they just need to punch each other to get some of that brand new testosterone out of their systems." Kakashi commented.

"No!" Iruka barked dropping the cap onto the desk's surface. Kakashi held up his hands in defeat and Iruka rolled his eyes. "Naruto why don't you go."

"He's a Bastard." Naruto said without hesitation. Iruka clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Naruto!" He hissed. "Do not use that word." Iruka all but throttled Naruto right there.

"Hey." Iruka felt warm hands grab his own. "Let the kid go for it, I didn't make Sasuke hold back." Iruke released Naruto and allowed him to breath. He waited for Kakashi to let go, he looked up and Saw an unreadable look on Kakashi's features. He quickly pulled his hands away and motioned for Naruto to continue.

"Anyways, he thinks he's so great just because he has good grades, and knows how to do everything. He practically acts like a god because everyone loves him even though he's a total di-uh, I mean jerk. Also, he's the one that starts the fight; he calls me names like kitsune." Naruto unconsciously reached up to touch the faint cat like marks on his face. "I'm not gonna just take that!" Iruka places a comforting hand on Naruto's arm.

"Well, is there any way you two can stop fighting?"

"NO!" Both yelled simultaneously.

"Well then." Kakashi said standing to stretch out. "Sounds like you guys were destined to become best friends." Everyone looked at Kakashi in disbelief.

"Please tell me that was your lame attempt at sarcasm." Sasuke asked rolling his eyes.

Even though what Kakashi had said was pretty off target, that wasn't the complete reason Iruka stared at him. His face reddened as he realized he was shamelessly ogling Kakashi's toned stomach as his sweater rose up while he stretched. Quickly he averted his eyes and tapped his pen against his desk.

"Nope, I'm as serious as a heart attack." Kakashi sat back down scooting his chair closer to the small desk. Iruka's pen tapping visibly intensified. "Sometimes when you have a strong reaction to a person, it means you're going to be with that person for a long time, so you might as well become friends and live with it." Kakashi never looked away from Iruka while he spoke, and Iruka kept glancing up and instantly looking away.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, trying to envision a world where they didn't bicker or send each other dirty looks. "Nope, not happening." Naruto looked up at Iruka who was relieved to have his attention drawn away from the previously mention white haired devil.

"I know something we can try, it's something real simple and actually pretty handy on my part." Iruka and the two boys gave him a questioning look. "Since you guys wanna fight every time you see each other-"

"They are not fighting!" Iruka interrupted.

Kakashi gave him a smirk. "Calm down that's not what I was going to say." Iruka watched him suspiciously but let him continue. "For now on every Saturday you two will be forced to meet up and spend all day together." Both boys immediately started yelling about how 'unfair' it was.

"Also!" Kakashi yelled to get their attention. "On Wednesday's I need you to allow Sasuke to go home with you two until I come pick him up." That really sent the boys into a riot. Even Iruka looked incredulous at this.

"Hey!" Both boys went silent and watched Iruka. "Go do something, go away for a few minutes; and so help me Naruto if you get into I fight you won't see Ramen until you graduate high school." Naruto looked horrified and quickly nodded and ran out of the room. Kakashi nodded to Sasuke who rolled his eyes as he left the room as well.

"Ok so what was that?" Iruka didn't like the fact that Kakashi was now standing again.

"If the boys hate spending time together so much, then their punishment for fighting so much will be to spend Saturdays together. They don't have to become friends; they just have to learn to tolerate each other's existence." Kakashi had slowly made it all the way around the desk.

Iruka looked thoughtful for a moment. He hated to admit it but it didn't sound like too terrible of an idea. "Wait a minute!" Iruka stood up suddenly and turned to face Kakashi who was way closer than Iruka remembered him being. "What's with this Wednesday business. You barely know mw and you're going to trust your kid with coming to my house?"

"Why not?" Kakashi shrugged. Iruka looked shocked and through his hands up. "What?"

"For all you know I could beat Naruto on a daily base, I could be an alcoholic, or something along those lines. Just because someone is a teacher, or has a kid of their own, doesn't mean they are a good person and can be trusted!" Iruka ranted on lost in the moment.

"I see where you're coming from. Just by spending the last few moments with you, I know you love kids and you're a good enough person." Kakashi rolled his head to the side lazily. Iruka gave him a disbelieving look and Kakashi sighed.

"You have pictures of you and kids everywhere in this room, telling me you at least like kids. Your suit is clean and wrinkle free, so you clean very well. You care a lot, maybe more than you should since you went through the trouble of calling this meeting and then getting upset because I was willing to have Sasuke start going home with you."

"Ok! I get it, you're very observant." Iruka looked away poutfuly glaring at the ceiling.

"Oh no, let me continue. You like to make the best impression, you're a very good host, whenever you are embarrassed or nervous you find something to do with your hands, and you use a flowery kind of shampoo." Iruk turned on him in astonishment but lost all air. He and Kakashi had almost bumped noses he was so close.

"You didn't have to go that far, I had said I got it." He tried to take a step back to gain some distance when his beck met the side of a filing cabinet.

"Also one more thing, I believe it's going to be one of my new favorite things to do. Just to really entertain myself. I'm not even sure if you're aware of this one." Kakashi's voice was low and sultry. May I?"

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's chin and forced his head up so that they met eyes. He slowly closed the two inches between them. "No." Iruka managed to whimper out in a whisper. Kakashi and Iruka's lips were only pressed together, neither moving them.

Releasing Iruka and quickly heading for the door Iruka forced his brain to function enough for him to speak. "I still haven't agreed!"

"But you will." Kakashi said back, not even caring enough to look back.

"Tomorrow is Saturday though!" Iruka moved from behind his desk as the boys came running back.

"Iruka! There's a ghost in Mrs. Moody-Sooneys room." Sasuke heaving as much as Naruto was glared at him.

"No there isn't you idiot! Don't take off like that! I don't run." Sasuke straightened himself up.

Naruto looked at him amazed. "So the great Sasuke Uchiha does have a weakness." Naruto smirked and Sasuke glared. Let the battle begin.

Over the boy's yelling Iruka yelled over to Kakashi. "Where do you want to meet?"

With a grin that Iruka found extremely untrustworthy and a bit on the creepy side, Kakashi answered. "We can meet at the park and then head back to your place. Iruka glared at him. "Relax, it's so I know where your house is for when I go to get Sasuke Wednesday."

Iruka crossed his arms and moved from one foot to the other. "Iruka." Chills filled him as he looked up into the small hazel eyes that captured him. "Don't act so burdened this is good. It means we will get to see more of each other."

"Iruka sarcastically smiled and twirled his finger in the air. "Woohoo." Kakashi laughed and Iruka was taken aback by how gently his laughter was. It was quite and fluttered from his lips.

"Alright Sasuke let's go." Iruka watched them leave and ended up unconsciously waving when Kakashi waved.

"Iruka what just happened?" Naruto looked up in wonder. Iruka shrugged and started gathering his papers.

Once they were gathered and stuffed into his suitcase he turned to Naruto. "I believe we just met the devil."

"I told you Sasuke was evil!" Naruto intertwined his fingers and held them behind his head.

"Not what I meant buddy." Iruka shook his head and smiled. "Let's go get that Ramen." Naruto started running around in excitement.

**There is that. The ending was rushed but oh well. Please review! Also please excuses any mistakes. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. The First Time

Iruka was both ashamed and flustered as he hurried Naruto into the car. He could understand why Naruto drug his feet. Like Naruto, he was not ready to meet in the park with someone he didn't want to see. He had unfortunately found himself agreeing with the plan and then being forced to agree meeting the next day in the park. He did worry that this would only make things worse between the two boys.

He had already agree to Kakashi's plan though, the purpose of his shame. To agree with the devil himself seems like a sin. Iruka shivered as he thought about it. Naruto mumbled and complained the whole ride to the park. By the time Iruka had parked he was ready to flip his lid.

Taking a moment to calm himself, he worked on putting a professional face on. "Naruto, I really don't want to do this either. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to for the better." Iruka sighed as Naruto shook his head and jumped out of the vehicle. Iruka glared and followed after him, flicking Naruto in the head as Naruto spotted them.

Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting on swings, not bothering to look up from what they were doing as Naruto and Iruka approached them. Sasuke had his phone out and his head phones in, while Kakashi held a book up to his face.

"Well we're here, stop reading your porn and let's get started." Iruka elbowed Naruto but stayed silent as Kakashi lazily looked up.

Smirking, Kakashi reached over and ripped Sasuke's phone and ear buds from the raven. Sasuke glared at his elder and stood up with a small huff. He looked Naruto up and down before crossing his arms and continuing to take him in. "I'm ready to go home now."

Naruto put his hands on his hips and Iruka watched intently, ready to grab Naruto if he decided to start a fight. Kakashi stood and held his book back up to his face. He walked by the two with Sasuke right behind him. "Alright now, let's go."

Iruka and Naruto exchanged confused looks; Naruto shrugged his shoulders and followed after them. "Where do you think you are going?"

Looking over his shoulder innocently, Iruka jabbed a thumb towards the parked vehicles. "We are going to your house now; after all I'll need to know where it is whenever I come to pick Sasuke up on Wednesdays." He turned back and started walking off again, Naruto had ran passed Sasuke and bumped his shoulder. Sasuke growled and chased after him.

Iruka jogged to fall in step with Kakashi. "I didn't agree to that, and I still haven't agreed to Sasuke coming over." Iruka looked worriedly at the young Raven chasing Naruto around the vehicle. He didn't want him to hear and think he wasn't welcome.

Iruka suddenly fell back and landed against warmth. Kakashi had pulled him back onto his chest. Iruka looked up to meet the misty eyes that had a way of making him feel like a floating mass. He studied Kakashi's facial features and found that Kakashi had a tired look to him, not just tired, but worn and broken. Even though there was still that unfaltering mischievous glint in his eyes, he had something on his mind that seemed burden enough to weigh him down.

"You will eventually." Kakashi leaned down, letting Iruka feel his warm breath. He smiled and without another word released Iruka and proceeded to the car.

Iruka took a moment to let his body get over sudden shock, he glared and jogged to the car, unlocking it for Naruto to dive into as Sasuke came running towards him. Naruto laughed as Sasuke had his ear pulled by Kakashi. Iruka looked over and Kakashi waved to him with a bright smile.

"Devil." Iruka mumbled.

Once they arrived, Naruto and Sasuke walked in followed by Iruka and Kakashi. Naruto kicked off his shoes and Sasuke carefully set his aside neatly. Naruto glared as Sasuke also grabbed Naruto's thrown aside shoes and aligned them correctly. Naruto walked the rest of the way in with Sasuke following, Iruka took of his shoes and about had heart attack when he looked up to see Kakashi walking forward with his shoes still on.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi looked over at him with an uninterested look. Iruka pointed to his feet. "Shoes off at the door."

Looking down at his own feet, Kakashi began removing his shoes. Iruka was fairly pleased with himself until Kakashi just threw them into the corner near the other shoes. "All done." Kakashi walked into the house with his shoulders slumped. Iruka used his feet to kick Kakashi's shoes into an orderly place.

Iruka found himself rubbing his temples; it had almost been three hours. It was usually loud at the house with Naruto, but not this loud. No matter how loud Kakashi or Iruka had yelled for them to stop arguing, neither would stop. It was getting ridiculous and Iruka didn't know if he could handle this any longer let alone twice a week by what Kakashi had thought up. Iruka glared and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Where do you keep medication?"

Iruka answered without really knowing who asked, he was in lala land. He was surprised he had even registered the question. There was motion beside him and he shifted back into a comfortable position but ended up falling over and landing face first into the couch cushions. His eyes started to close despite his discomfort. Whenever he heard a deep light hearted chuckle his eyes snapped open and he forced himself up.

"Here, take this." Kakashi handed him a glass and held out a closed fist. Iruka took the glass and held out his hands, Kakashi dropped three little pills into his hand. He nodded his appreciation and quickly took them while Kakashi plopped down beside him. "You can lie back down if you want to."

Iruka looked at Kakashi from the corner of his eye. He was focused on his book and he had his arm around the back of the couch. There really wasn't any room to lie down; Iruka rolled his eyes a bit at Kakashi's attempt. "No, I think-Ahh"

After getting over his surprise Iruka glared up at the white haired man. "Don't pout like that, you'll distract me from my book." Kakashi said returning to his book.

Feeling a bit curious, Iruka looked up to the pages and turned his whole body away while covering his eyes. He had not been prepared to see so many dirty words and saying in one line. He could feel his cheeks warm slightly and his breath had hitched. He took a moment to calm himself before he said anything. "Kakashi, what are you reading?"

"The same thing I was reading at the park."

Something about Kakashi's answer reminded Iruka of what Naruto had said. _'We're here stop reading your porn.' _ Iruka rolled back onto his back and forced down a blush at the realization that he had hid his face from the book in Kakashi's toned stomach. "Do you always read books like that?"

"Not always, I usually read my other book, but today I felt like reading this one." Iruka gave him a worried look. "No one else see's it unless I allow them to, Sasuke has not seen any of my books."

"I feel that you shouldn't read them while your kid or anyone else's kid is around." Iruka chanced a glance at the book and blushed. "Put that book away please." Iruka felt grateful as Kakashi placed the book down beside him on the couch.

Whenever he got over his embarrassment from the book, Iruka noticed that he was still lying in Kakashi, AKA: The White Haired Devil's lap. He started to sit up but felt a strong arm wrap around him and pull him down onto his chest. "If I can't read, then it's up to you to entertain me. You are my host after all."

Forcing down a shiver Iruka focused all of his energy on not letting the deep seducing voice take control of his will power. He repeatedly chanted in his head, _he's the devil; don't let him take your soul._ He chanced a look up and gasped as Kakashi brought their lips together. They were surprisingly warm despite the cold fingers that trailed up and down Iruka's arm.

_**Bang!**_

Startled by the loud noise and then the yelling that followed, Iruka and Kakashi jumped apart. Iruka was slightly thankful for the jolt, he didn't know if he would have been able to escape the devil's grasp. He quickly ran from the room and towards the loud noise. He could hear Kakashi close behind them as they found their way to the kitchen.

"Way to go asshole! There goes everything!" Naruto yelled from being pushed against the refrigerator.

Sasuke growled and leaned in further to hiss out his reply. "Like I meant to do that, this wouldn't have happened if you could control your mouth once in a while."

"Me? What about you, you could use a little work on control their to buddy! That temper just might get you in big trouble one day!" Sasuke reeled back and Naruto shut his eyes, prepared for the impact of Sasuke's fist.

"That is quite enough for today, I believe there needs to be something said here." Sasuke looked up to Kakashi who looked sternly as he pulled him away by his tightened fist. Sasuke released Naruto and backed up, Iruka raced to Naruto's side and pinched his ear.

"What the hell was that banging noise?" Iruka looked around and rolled his eyes. AN old bread box that he didn't know what to do with lie splintered on the ground. He had put it on top of the fridge for lack of anywhere better to put it. With Sasuke giving Naruto a shove into the fridge, there is no wonder that it fell down. "Ok, that is perfectly fine, but what caused you guys to go off now?"

"Sasuke lost his temper, he was being touchy like always!" Naruto complained puling his red ear from Iruka who glared at him warningly.

Iruka noticed that this time Sasuke didn't reply back like he usually did. Instead he was looking down at his feet and he shook a bit. "Sasuke? DO you want to tell me your side of the story?" Iruka crouched in front of Sasuke who looked up looking ever so slightly pissed. "He called me a depressed emo."

Kakashi released Sasuke and moved towards Naruto. Naruto glared up at the man and Kakashi smiled down at him. "What did he say to you?" Naruto gave him a suspicious look but crossed his arms with a defeated sigh.

"He said I was a nobody, that I was a joke." Naruto looked off into the distance trying to force his emotions under control.

Iruka stood up and rubbed his temples. "Listen up both of you. For now on you two have rules. No name calling or yelling." Iruka glared at Naruto who looked to the ground. "We have already established that you will not get into fights with each other, that means physical ones Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke felt himself feel strangely small under Iruka's disapproving glare. "Since the both of you will be spending all day on Saturdays and Wednesdays, you will eventually learn to get along. That does not give you permission to scream yell bicker and cause me headaches. If it's a day you two just absolutely cannot get along, then find different corners. Otherwise, you should try talking to each other." Iruka gave the two of them a once over. "Do I make myself clear?" Sasuke and Naruto nodded together.

"Way to go Mr. Mom." Kakashi held up his hands in defense when Iruka glared furiously at him. "Anyways, I believe and apologies are in order here. Better make 'em good to." Iruka found himself nodding.

When neither of the boys spoke up Iruka smacked the back of Naruto's head. "Fine! Alright!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, he could have sworn he had seen that smug smirk flash for a second. "Your not an emotional emo, I shouldn't have said it I'm sorry." Naruto all but cut open his palms with how hard he dug them into his skin.

Kakashi kicked the back of Sasuke's knee, causing him to almost fall. Sasuke glared at the floor and sighed. "I shouldn't have touched you. I apologize." Iruka nodded and walked away with Kakashi following.

"Don't we make a great team." Iruka looked back at Kakashi, taken aback by the comment. He nodded his head and continued forward. Kakashi reached forward and pulled Iruka back by his hand. "Unfortunately we have to be going. I thank you for having us, even when you weren't feeling your best, and I will pay for that box."

Iruka took in a deep breath and ignored the smell of trees and parchment that came from Kakashi. "It's fine, I hated that thing anyways, that's why it was on the fridge." Kakashi leaned forward and Iruka turned his head away quickly.

Everything seemed warmer and slower at that moment. Kakashi didn't try to kiss him like Iruka had expected, but he had reached behind Iruka for his coat. He heard Kakashi laugh under his breath. "A bit jumpy aren't we?" Iruka glared at the cocky smirk he wore. "C'mon Sasuke we are going home!"

It wasn't very long when Sasuke had came from the hall with Naruto behind him. Kakashi and Sasuke put on their coats and shoes before thanking Iruka and leaving. Iruka let out a breath and realized something. He had agreed to having Sasuke come over on Wednesdays. Just perfect.

"Iruka, he is so weird." Iruka looked down at Naruto and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Not as weird as his dad, or guardian or whatever."

"His parents were killed, and Kakashi was his relative. At school kids say he watched them get murdered whenever he was really young. I think that's why everyone likes to hang out with him, it's for pity." Iruka watched as Naruto walked off. It seemed extremely tragic and unforgivably cruel. Iruka didn't feel sorry for scolding him though.

"Naruto don't talk about things like that. You don't know what he went through, and don't ever call him that again. It obviously upset him, just like it upset you whenever he called you nothing.

Naruto looked back at him with hurt in his eyes. Naruto always told him that he was going to grow up to be someone great so people would stop telling him he was useless. He had always managed to make enemies; Iruka couldn't think of any kid that Naruto would willingly call a friend. He hadn't really heard of Sasuke calling anyone a friend either. _Maybe this is going to be the best for both of them._


	3. Where We Live

Slowly as time went on things become easier and normal between their exchanges. On every other Saturday the group went somewhere together. The mall, Store, Park, and they had even gone to the movies. On Wednesdays Sasuke stayed after school and went home with Naruto and Iruka. Iruka would sometimes pack up early to head home since he couldn't focus with Sasuke and Naruto running around in the halls.

However it had gotten a bit more difficult when they graduated and moved on to middle school. Iruka had to trust them to not kill each other long enough to safely walk from the middle school to grade school so they could wait for Iruka. Half the time they would show up with new bruises and being escorted by the third grade history teacher Gai Sensei. Iruka didn't like that they got caught fighting, but if he wanted someone to catch them, he wanted it to be Gai.

Whenever that happened, Gai would sit them down and talk to them about how beautiful friendship was for as long as Iruka needed. There were some days that he would ask Gai to stay after a bit longer just to give him some peace and quiet. Although Iruka did feel bad for them, listening to Gai was a pretty harsh punishment.

"Iruka!" Looking up he say Naruto and Sasuke walk through the door. Sasuke closed the door and the two sat down awkwardly in their old desks. Iruka watched them astonished. Naruto laid his head down and Sasuke had his headphones in. There wasn't any arguing, bickering, or angry glares flying across the room like there usually was.

"Alright I bite what going on guys?" Iruka eyes them suspiciously and the two boys exchanged looks. They had grown a bit since fifth grade but neither could ever hide anything from Iruka or Kakashi. "Did something happen at school, or have you guys finally become civilized?"

Sasuke scoffed and Naruto glared at him. "Naruto is freaked out because a little girl asked him if I was his brother." Naruto turned red a bit from this.

"Don't stop their baka! Tell him the rest of the story!" Sasuke smirked evilly, but otherwise remained silent. Iruka turned his attention to Naruto who sighed heavily and continued on with the story. "She had said that her older sister Ino told her that we sometimes live together. When I told her that wasn't true she asked why Sasuke was with me all the time. So I told her it's because our parents want us to get along. So she asked if it was because out parents were dating."

Iruka was a bit shocked to say the least. It had been a struggle at first to get Kakashi to understand that he wasn't interested in being touched and cornered by 'the white haired devil'. Surprisingly Kakashi agreed to take a step back, even though every once in a while Iruka had to beat him over the head to get him to go away. After about a year now, things were pretty peaceful between them. Iruka is very proud to say that Kakashi has only gotten about five kisses in on him. They were all surprise attacks.

"Long story short, Naruto went off for like an hour, and then Ino herself showed up. That's when Naruto got threatened by a girl." Sasuke finished for him.

"So you guys are all quite because a little girl asked if you two were brothers." Iruka found that part to be genuinely confusing, but he also wanted to avoid the whole Kakashi thing all together.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged look before huffing and looking away. Iruka rolled his eyes and packed his papers up. "Well we should get home any ways. You two can wait by the car, I'll be there soon." The two barely nodded before heading out the door. Iruka had heard a distant 'It's not a race idiot!' before their steps were farther off than he could hear. He let out a long breath and finished packing up.

Iruka made it outside of the school and ushered the now bickering boys into his vehicle. He had just gotten buckled in and was turning the car on when his phone rung. He saw that it was Kakashi so he picked up.

"Hey, what time are you coming to get Sasuke tonight? I was thinking I could get takeout." Naruto and Sasuke looked up at this. Instantly interested at the idea of food. They glared at each other and instantly started silently fighting over which place to go.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke looked up at the worry in Iruka's voice.

"There's been an accident Iruka."

"An accident what kind? Are you alright?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke who had wide eyes and was digging his nails into the armrest.

"I'm fine, just a little scratch. Just can Sasuke stay the night tonight?"

"Yes he can stay the night, but where are you going to be? You should at least come and see him." Sasuke lowered his head and Naruto watched him curiously. His hair was hanging over his eyes.

"I will whenever I figure out where we are going to live."

"Where you're gonna what?! What the hell do you mean?" Iruka looked in his rearview mirror and saw Sasuke shriveling up in his seat with a curious Naruto trying to coax him into revealing what was wrong with him. "Y'know what tell me later when you come home. You're both staying tonight. I have to get these kids something to eat bye." Iruka started to hang up but Kakashi stopped him.

"hey, wait. Home? Aw baby I knew you loved me! Telling me to come home to you and the kids." Iruka hung up right there and tried to get his blush under control. "Are you alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head and Naruto spoke up. "let's go eat pizza tonight." Sasuke looked up at him in confusion and Naruto looked away.

Iruka was shocked at first but soon realized what had just happened. Naruto _always_ wanted noodles when they went out to eat. So giving in to what Sasuke wanted was his way of trying to cheer the raven up. Iruka nodded and headed towards the pizza place.

"Naruto I'm going to punch you if you don't stop it!"

"You'll have to catch me first! Ah! Hey! Jumping from the bed like that is cheating!"

"Says who? Now give it back!"

"Aahhh! Never!"

Iruka stomped down the hall and he could hear one of them curse and there was sudden sounds of them scrambling around. When he got to Naruto's room and opened the door Naruto was on his bed reading a comic, and Sasuke was perched on the window seal with his headphones on. "Alright Naruto what did you take of Sasuke's?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and with a sigh Naruto threw Sasuke's notebook back. "It's his fault that he left it out! I was just looking at the drawings and he attacked me!"

"I only jumped on him because he started running around with it after I told him to get his nose out of it!" Naruto stuck his tongue out and Sasuke returned the favor.

"Naruto respect other people's belongings and Sasuke don't jump across the room at people. You could have hurt yourself or Naruto." Sasuke nodded and Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's almost time for you guys to settle in so Naruto help Sasuke pick out some cloths and such.

Both boys dropped their jaws. "What do you mean help him pick out clothing?"

"Idiot! I don't have a change of clothes with me or anything. That means you're gonna have to lend me something for tomorrow." Naruto narrowed his eyes but got up and started digging through his dresser and closet.

"Don't make a mess!" Iruka called as he closed the door and headed back down the hall. He breathed in and smiled. _This must be what it's like to have more than one kid._ Iruka had always liked the idea of having more than one kid. Having a family. Naruto was more than enough family but he did enjoy the idea.

Iruka was awoken from his dreams when he felt a hand grab his and spin him. He lost his balance and fell back into strong arms. He barely had time to notice his surroundings when warmth wrapped around him and he felt lips attached to his. He blinked his eyes and saw the white hair meaning it was Kakashi. He shoved him roughly and Kakashi laughed.

"Seriously?" Iruka asked wiping at his mouth. Kakashi shrugged and looped his fingers in Iruka's belt loops. He pulled Iruka to him with his smile never faltering. Iruka chose to ignore the way they were standing and push on to more important matters. "You want explain what you were talking about earlier?

Kakashi frowned a bit and pulled Iruka into a tight hug. Iruka was taken a back and was about to demand to be freed when he smelt something on Kakashi's clothing. He smelt like smoke, burnt wood to be exact. He tried to lean back but Kakashi held him a bit tighter.

"Kakashi?"

"hmm?" Iruka squirmed until Kakashi let go enough for him to see his face.

He examined Kakashi as best he could. "What happened today? You smell like smoke. Did something happen to the house?" Iruka could see it in his face. There was no need for Kakashi to answer. He knew right away that Sasuke and Kakashi were now homeless. Kakashi laid his head on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka awkwardly patted his head and hugged him back for the first time.

"Was their anything savable?" Kakashi shook his head and Iruka felt his heart drop. "When are you going to tell Sasuke?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Well you guys can stay here now."

Kakashi straightened and stared down at Iruka, a placed a hand on Iruka's cheek. With a a huff of breath Iruka looked away, unable to meet eyes with him. "Iruka, look at me." Iruka found himself obeying despite knowing better. Kakashi leaned down and held Iruka's face in place; he barely touched Iruka's lips with his when they could hear one of the kids calling for Iruka.

Kakashi smirked. "Go take a bath or something Mr. Mom. I think I can get this one." Kakashi pushed Iruka away and headed down the hall towards Naruto's room. When he opened the door the two were dueling out on the floor. He sat and watched as they flipped each other over and hissed insults at each other. "Alright now stop you two."

Kakashi pulled Naruto up by the back of his shirt. Naruto glared as Sasuke got up and smirked at him. "Tell Sasuke to mind his own business!"

"That's rich coming from you! You go through my notebooks all the time!" Sasuke crossed his arms and watched Naruto carefully.

"Alright enough of that your giving me a headache. As much as I believe you two just need to punch each other and get over yourselves, Iruka doesn't want you two fighting. Honestly you guys shouldn't, you're getting too old for such nonsense." Iruka glared between the two and confirmed that he had gotten to them. Naruto tucked his hands in his pockets and frowned at the ground sadly, and Sasuke looked away from them and held his arms tightly to himself. "Now what is this about? It better be good."

Both were silent, not wanting to be the one to admit that they had gotten into a fight over something so small. Finally Naruto sighed and spoke clearly but cautiously. "Well, I was trying to find cloths that would fit him since he's such a tooth pick. He was helping and I told him to stay out of that drawer over there. He ignored me and opened it anyways." Kakashi sent a glance towards the drawer that Naruto had motioned to and then looked at Naruto's blushing face.

With a shake of his head Sasuke spoke up. "It's not like that! Don't think the worse before you know what it really is!" Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke who seemed more embarrassed than Naruto.

"So you're going to tell me that Naruto doesn't have porn in his drawer?" Kakashi asked straight faced. Naruto erupted with loud screams of embarrassment and denial.

"Hn. As much as I would love to say that the Dobe has something that embarrassing, he surprisingly doesn't. The reason he didn't want me in that drawer is because it's full of baby toys and other things that he had gotten from his mom and dad before they died."

Kakashi looked over to Naruto who had gotten silent and had his head hung in a mixture of shame and sadness. Sasuke sighed heavily and sat down on the floor, he tapped Naruto's foot to make him open his eyes. Sasuke can see the pulls in Naruto's eyes making them glisten. "It's not something to get embarrassed about. In fact I have a little bunny that I sleep with at my house. No reason, just do."

Even though Sasuke made it sound perfectly fine for a boy to be sleeping with a stuffed toy, he had turned pink. He could play off anything as cool if he tried hard enough. He looked away expecting Naruto to continue crying but instead he heard an obnoxious laughter. He snapped his head back and glared as Naruto rolled around on the floor in laughter. Sasuke started to tackle him but Kakashi grabbed him.

"I'm sorry! I swear I won't laugh any more. I just can't imagine the great Uchiha Sasuke cuddling a little rabbit to sleep." Sasuke glared and crossed his arms. "No really though thanks." Naruto smiled and Sasuke found himself rolling his eyes.

"Now then are we all set, no more problem? Naruto will try to explain things instead of getting violent, and Sasuke will try to be more sensitive to other's emotions." The boys more or less nodded or grunted their understanding. "Good, now I need to talk to you guys. It's really serious so I'm going to need you two to be serious."

Sasuke straightened, tensing his muscles as he noticed Kakashi's voice change. It was the same voice he used when he told Sasuke they were moving for the hundredth time, the same voice that Kakashi used whenever he reminded Sasuke that he would be away for a while. Unfortunately it was the same tone of voice that Sasuke can vividly remember whenever Kakashi explained that his parent's weren't coming back. While Naruto just seemed curious, Sasuke prepared for everything imaginable.

"Sasuke, something happened to our house. It means we can't go back there anymore."

"What happened?" Sasuke interrupted.

"It was burnt down. Everything is gone, so we don't have anything anymore." Kakashi saw Sasuke's fist tighten and his jaw harden. "Iruka had said we could stay here until we figure something out. Since have to find another place, I'm not always going to be around at night. Can you promise to listen to Iruka?"

"They did it didn't they? The ones that killed them, they're back aren't they?" Kakashi looked stern as he stared down Sasuke. Sasuke knew this was Kakashi's way of telling him to stop talking so openly about it. Naruto just stared in wonder at the two.

With a heavy sigh Kakashi turned and walked towards the door. "I know everything sucks Sasuke, but let's try to focus on the fact that Iruka and Naruto are sharing their house with us." Sasuke slowly nodded. "Good night you two. Get to sleep soon." Naruto nodded but Sasuke just stared at the floor.

Kakashi closed the door and let the pain show on his face. Sasuke had been through a lot and he knew that he was going to bury his anger over this deep within him. Just as he does with everything else, They only person Sasuke has ever released his anger on was him and Naruto. He sighed as he walked down the hall, he picked up on sounds coming from another room. Kakashi smirked as he grabbed the handle and allowed himself in.

"Hey babe!"

"What the! Kakashi!" With amazing speed a soap bottle flew at Kakashi's head. He barely had time to dodge Iruka's first attack, when he started throwing even more items.

Kakashi threw his hands up in defeat. "Calm down I just wanted to tell you that I told Sasuke and Naruto about the house being burnt." Iruka lowered the bar of soap he had been prepared to throw and nodded in understanding. Kakashi noticed his hair was down, allowing it to glide over his shoulders.

"How did it go?" Iruka looked worried and red from the hot water he sat in. "Is he going to be alright?" Kakashi nodded.

"He'll be fine, he's a tough kid. He's been through hell and back." Kakashi looked over Iruka's body and smirked at the nicely tone body. Unfortunately he was too far back from the tub to see anything from the belly button down. He decided to change that. "Perhaps they shouldn't go to school tomorrow. All of you need to call off sick tomorrow and go shopping." Kakashi took a few steps closer and Iruka glared.

"I can't do that! I need all the money I can get and how am I supposed to go shopping without any money?" Kakashi waved him as he went on ranting counting things off on his fingers. Not even noticing that Kakashi was undressing and slowly sinking himself into the water with Iruka. Finally with a smirk Kakashi pulled Iruka back onto his chest.

With a yelp Iruka felt himself land against Kakashi's colder skin. He looked up with a new kind of redness to his cheeks. He frowned at the smug smile he received, but when he tried to lift himself up he felt Kakashi slip an arm around his waist keeping him pressed against him. He blushed and was about to yell but Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"Don't worry I still have my shorts on. Also, I can give you money to take Sasuke out to buy new cloths. While I'm at it I can give you some money to get Naruto a few things as well. To reduce any jealousy y'know." Iruka thought about it for a moment and managed to sit up and turn slightly to look Kakashi in the face.

They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Iruka broke. "Fine but don't worry about Naruto, he has enough stuff as it is." Kakashi smirked and hugged Iruka, who intern started trying to beat him off. "Hey wait, where will you tomorrow, why can't you take the kids tomorrow?"

Kakashi loosened his grip slightly and laid his head down against Iruka's damp back. "I've got work of my own to take care of. I also need to make sure that there is nothing left in the house that's useable." Iruka nodded and Kakashi nestled into Iruka's warmth.

"Kakashi?" With a hum as an answer Iruka went on. "Why are you even in here? Get out!" Iruka tried to pull away from him again but Kakashi had a death grip on him. "I'm not joking get off! What kind of Devil sneaks up on someone while they are in a bath anyways?" Kakashi chuckled and jumped from the bath as Iruka grabbed something hard and was hitting him with it.

Once out of the bath and dried off Iruka was glad to see the kids in bed, he was more than ready to murder someone when he found a nude Kakashi wrapped up in his bed. The soaking wet shorts were in a pile by the bed and Kakashi seemed a bit too comfortable. Iruka finished drying his hair before he poked Kakashi in the face. Kakashi looked up with a smile while Iruka's remained unamused.

"here, put these on, if you needed clothing you should have just asked." Iruka looked away with a slight blush.

Kakashi caught his wrist and smiled brightly up at him. "You shouldn't have gotten me cloths." Iruka rose an eyebrow to this. "I sleep in the nude." A second later Kakashi had a hand placed to his now red cheek from where a raging Iruka had slapped him.

"Not in my bed you don't!"

Kakashi had started laughing saying to was only a joke and immediately started to get dressed. Iruka allowed Kakashi to sleep in the same bed, but only if he stayed as far away from him as humanly possibly on the queen sized bed. In the middle of the night he had opened his eyes to see himself wrapped in Kakashi's warm embrace. He himself had his legs intertwined with Kakashi's. His face burnt red as he continued to sleep. He would yell at Kakashi later for it anyways.


End file.
